


Lightening Strikes

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2009, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonridge offering.  Jim can't understand why his senses are acting up.  Then he realizes it's Blair.  </p><p> </p><p>Prompt’s were, repairs, flower garden, dance and lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightening Strikes

Lightning Strikes  
By Patt

 

For Treassa in thanks for her Moonridge donation. Prompt’s were, repairs, flower garden, dance and lightning. I hope you enjoy. 

Word Count: 2,635

 

Jim was working on his truck, putting him in a very foul mood. Nothing seemed to be going right for him. First the brakes weren’t working and he found out the pads were no good. Secondly, he changed the oil, only to have it drip on his face. At least all of it didn’t come out at once, he could be thankful for that much. But Jim wasn’t the type to be thankful for anything; he would rather concentrate on what had gone wrong for the day. 

Blair on the other hand was having an excellent day. He got to see Jim without his shirt on all day long. He walked downstairs with a beer and told Jim to take a break. Jim got out from under the truck and his face had oil all over it making him look sexy as all get out. _What is wrong with you? He’s going to smell your pheromones._

“Thanks, Chief, I’m glad that you brought me a beer. I was ready to drive this damn thing off the bridge down the road,” Jim said sounding every bit as frustrated as he was. He sat on the pavement and gulped the beer down in three swigs. Blair watched him throw his head back and about lost it. God, Jim was sexy. 

“Is something wrong with you?” Jim asked Blair. 

“No…Why?”

“Because your heart rate is jumping all over the place. Tell me what’s wrong?” Jim pleaded. 

“To tell you the truth, I’m worried about that oil being so close to your eyeballs. That can’t be good for you. Do you think you could come up and wash your eyes out first?” Blair asked. 

“You’re worried about my eyes?” Jim asked, somewhat stunned. 

“I worry about you all the time, you just never ask,” Blair explained. 

“Okay, I’ll go upstairs and wash my eyes out. I might need some help with finding all of the oil. You up for it?” Jim asked. 

Blair coughed and answered, “Yes, I’m up for it.”

“Let me finish putting the oil pan back on first and then I’m finished,” Jim stated. 

Jim slid back under the truck and Blair could see his muscles moving in his stomach to get him back underneath it and Blair was a goner. 

“Chief, you’re heartbeat is going crazy again,” Jim pointed out. 

“Well hurry up and get those dirty eyes upstairs, I’ll be waiting for you,” Blair said as he took off for the loft. He needed to get away from Jim. My god, that man was sexy as hell when he was doing repairs around the house, but seeing him fixing his truck, did Blair in. Blair shifted his cock in his pants and hoped Jim wouldn’t notice the bulge. Blair berated himself all the way upstairs, hoping that would get rid of the bulge. It was working. 

Jim came walking into the loft about ten minutes later and said, “Chief, could you wash the door knob off, it’s got oil on it now.”

“I will as soon as we wash your eyes out,” Blair insisted. 

Jim went over to the sink and said, “How are we going to do this?”

Blair wanted to tell him in the shower, with you naked, but instead he said, “Right here. Just bend over the sink.”

“ **Blair** , what is wrong with you?” Jim barked. 

“What? What’s wrong with me?” Blair asked getting a towel and some soap. 

“You’re worrying me. Your heartbeat hasn’t slowed down since I walked into the loft. Now talk to me,” Jim ordered. 

“I wouldn’t have to talk to you if you’d just get over here and let me wash your eyes out.”

“Fine…Whatever,” Jim answered. 

Jim leaned into the sink and Blair began to wash out his eyes, cautiously and gently. Then Blair used Dawn to get the grease off of Jim’s face. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much grease on anyone.”

“Laugh it up, funny boy. Next time, you’re doing the oil jobs.”

Blair snickered and went back to getting all of the oil off of Jim’s face. Once the oil was off of Jim’s face, Blair decided he needed to put some space between them. 

“Listen, I’m going to go to the flower shop to get more plants for the garden on the balcony. The flowers are looking great, but we need some plants in there too. So while you take your shower, I’ll get the flowers and plants. Okay?”

Jim got up and wiped his face down and looked at Blair and said, “Are you sure you’re all right? I think something is off with my hearing today. I keep hearing your heartbeat speed up. See, there it goes again, but I’m looking at you and can tell you’re fine. So something must be wrong with me.”

“Jim, you were out in the heat a lot today, let’s give it a few hours and see if things calm down for your ears,” Blair suggested. 

“You’re telling me that heat bothers my ears?” Jim asked, looking very confused. 

Blair felt really sorry for him. “We’ll talk more about when I get home. You take your shower. Clean out the shower when you’re done.”

“Oh like you have to tell me to clean out my shower,” Jim grumbled as he walked away. 

Blair frowned at the retreating form. Poor Jim thought his senses were out of whack, when it was Blair that was out of whack. He left to pick up the flowers and plants. 

~~~~~

Jim stood naked in the bathroom and wondered why his senses were acting up. They seemed to be fine at that moment, but five minutes ago, he was hearing things. He glanced down and saw his hard cock and wondered why he was hard. He wasn’t even thinking about sex or anything else. Why was he hard? He got into the shower and started the water and stepped into it and began to lather up his body. He was so dirty from being on the ground. He soaped up his cock , thought about Blair being naked and fisted his cock fast and hard and came within moments. He hoped that would be enough. He didn’t need this going on at the same time as his hearing was acting up. He certainly didn’t want Blair to find out he was horny for him. Jim looked down and saw he was hard again. _Oh come on, dude, you just got taken care of. Go away._ Jim turned the cold water on and that cooled his jets. 

He got out of the shower and walked naked up to his room, since he knew the loft was all his for awhile and got dressed. He dressed in jeans and a tee shirt so he could help Blair with the flower garden when he got back. Both men loved the flower garden on the balcony. There was just enough sun in the morning to make things grow beautifully. He sat down on his bed and put his socks and shoes on and then walked down the stairs to wait for Blair. 

It almost looked like it was going to storm that night. The sun was disappearing behind the clouds and Jim could feel a tingling in his body. He got that same feeling every time it stormed. He would have to be careful because the last time, he about blasted his eardrums with the lightning and thunder. You would think he would more careful, but he was Jim Ellison after all. 

He looked down as he heard Blair drive into the parking lot. Blair looked up at the balcony and waved to Jim. Jim waved back and felt sort of silly. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other in a long while. 

Jim walked down and helped carry all of the gardening supplies. “Oh these are really pretty flowers, Chief.”

“I thought so too, Jim. And these plants are going to go well out on the balcony too. I got plenty of potting soil, so we’ll be all set. It looks like it’s going to storm, so I would say we might be doing it tomorrow. Let’s just set them out there away from the edges, so everything will stay dry.”

“Good thinking. The storm is going to be here soon. Let’s get everything out there and shut the doors,” Jim suggested. 

“Jim, it’s not like its cold out. Why would you shut the doors?” Blair asked. 

“Sometimes storms hurt my ears, so I’m just getting ahead of the game,” Jim admitted. 

“What hurts your ears? Thunder, lightning, or what?”

“All of it hurts my ears. But usually I’m able to control it, but with my hearing being so wacky today I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Jim, are any others senses out of whack?” Blair asked. 

“Touch, I’m ultra sensitive and no, I don’t want to talk about it,” Jim said before Blair had a chance to ask it. 

Blair put more things out on the balcony and a huge gust of wind came up. He moved things back a little further and there was a loud crack in the sky. It was the loudest crack of lightning he had ever seen and heard. He looked at Jim and Jim was on his knees, holding his ears. 

Blair rushed into Jim’s side, shutting the door behind him. He rubbed Jim’s head softly and spoke in a very soft tone. “It’s going to be all right, Jim. The storm will be over soon. We should have turned down everything after today. I’m sorry I wasn’t on top of things.” There was a loud clap of thunder and Jim shivered in Blair’s arms. 

“Jim, turn your dials down. Come on, Jim, you can do it.” Blair petted and talked softly until Jim started to pull away from him. 

“Sorry, Chief. It took me off guard and I had my hearing up because it’s been so screwy lately.”

“Everything will be all right Jim,” Blair said softly and continued to rub Jim’s temples. 

Jim relaxed into Blair’s arms and let him rub his temples for about ten minutes. Then Jim was started to get that feeling again and knew he had to get away from Blair. 

“I gotta pee,” Jim said. 

“Oh just relax. It’ll be fine. Relax, fall into a deep sleep and I’ll be here for you when you wake up,” Blair said in a hypnotizing tone. 

“I’m telling you, I have to pee. I need to get up. Now.” Jim started to stand up and Blair stopped him. 

“Jim, what’s wrong? I can tell something is wrong. Talk to me,” Blair pleaded. 

Jim turned beat red and said, “You asked for it. I’m getting hard from you rubbing my temples.”

“Oh…” Blair said and stopped rubbing Jim’s temples. 

Jim got up and Blair could see the bulge in his pants. “Come here,” Blair ordered. 

“What?” Jim wondered. 

“Come here,” Blair said softly. 

Jim walked over to Blair and just stood before him. Blair unzipped Jim’s jeans and pulled out his cock and licked it. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Jim said as he panted. 

“I know I don’t have to. I want to.” Blair put his lips over Jim’s cock and started to suck. Jim stood with his head leaning back, looking like it wanted to fall off his shoulders and started thrusting his cock into Blair’s mouth. Jim could hear Blair’s heart beat, going steady and strong, but it was the same sound he had heard earlier. Jim realized in his sexual haze that Blair wanted him. That’s what had been triggering Jim all along. Jim began thrusting again and came down Blair’s warm, inviting throat. 

Jim pulled him up and said, “You wanted me. You’ve wanted me all day. That’s what was triggering me. Why didn’t you talk to me?”

Blair pulled Jim down for a kiss and Jim said, “You taste funny with me on you. I’ll have to get used to that taste. Give me a couple more times.”

“I didn’t say anything because I was afraid, but suddenly I wasn’t. I wanted you worse then I was afraid, so I chose the courage one. I just hoped you didn’t smack me in the head,” Blair teased. 

Jim pulled him into his arms and said, “I would never smack you around. I love you.”

“Do you?” Blair asked. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been fighting it for about three months now and I was losing the battle. So I’m glad you stepped up to the plate. Now we don’t have to pretend anymore. Tell me you liked seeing me without my shirt on today.”

“I loved seeing you without your shirt on today. And the oil and dirt made it even sexier,” Blair replied. 

“Tell me you loved washing the oil out of my hair and eyes and off of my face,” Jim dared him. 

“I loved it all. I love you, Jim.”

Jim rubbed his hand over Blair’s throbbing cock and said, “Tell me you want me to take you upstairs and fuck you.”

“I’d rather go a little slower Jim. How about a blow job and then we dance tonight and see where that takes us,” Blair recommended. 

Jim went down on his knees and pulled Blair’s jeans open, making Blair moan already. Jim took Blair’s cock into his mouth and began to suck happily. Blair knew this wasn’t Jim’s first time, because he was born to suck cock. He was really good at it. This was Blair’s last thought as he shot his come down Jim’s throat, howling with his completion. 

Jim stood up and pulled Blair in for a kiss. “Dancing in the moonlight, eh?” 

“I thought it sounded romantic,” Blair said shyly. 

“It is romantic, I like that. But tell me I don’t have to wait too long to make love to you,” Jim begged. 

“You don’t have to wait long at all, Jim. Put the music on now and we’ll start dancing,” Blair said happily. 

Jim put some Robert Cray Band on and pulled Blair into his arms to start dancing. Blair loved Robert Cray Band, so he swayed easily to the music and loved how Jim was kissing his neck while they danced. 

“I love when you work on your truck,” Blair said simply. 

“I know that now. I kept wondering why you were so happy while I was miserable. Now I know,” Jim replied. 

Are we still going to do the flower garden tomorrow? I love that garden and I want to weed and get things planted as soon as possible,” Blair asked. 

“I can’t wait to do the garden with you. I love spending time with you, so it doesn’t matter what we do, as long as we’re together,” Jim confessed. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair.”

Jim pulled away from Blair for a second and said, “Anything else turn you on?”

“I love when you fix the plumbing in the kitchen. I love when you mop the floors. I love to watch you make your bed. Basically I just love to watch you,” Blair declared. 

Jim laughed and said, “Okay, now I know, I’ll try to do all of that whenever I want you.”

“Jim, just ask me. You don’t have to do a damn thing. Just ask me,” Blair said sexily. 

“Blair will you make love with me?” Jim asked. 

“Lead the way,” Blair said softly as the music played on and they walked up the stairs for a night of passion. It was going to be perfect. They both knew it and they both deserved it. 

Finally… 

The end


End file.
